


Dangonropa: When Orion's Stars Align

by Fand0mDumpst3r



Series: The Tim Burton Dangonropa Saga [1]
Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (Cartoon 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Character Death, Everybody Dies, I do this to make a fruity cocktail outta your tears, Mentions of Suicide, Other, Pretty much everybody dies so don't get attatched, Rated T only for death, Some names are changed to reference actors, Some of these ships are only there if you squint, but there are no real people in this fic, so character needed differentiation, this is a big crossover clusterfuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fand0mDumpst3r/pseuds/Fand0mDumpst3r
Summary: Hope's Manor is a place for those with Ultimate Talents to join together and relax, However when a ghost with a seemingly useless talent comes across the manor, things go awry and it's a mad dash to see who will make it out alive or will be trampled in the effort, and who will face punishment for their crimes.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice/Jacques LaLean, Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz
Series: The Tim Burton Dangonropa Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193261
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter One: Welcome to Hope's Manor

The large mansion loomed overhead as the stars twinkled  
Adam looked up at the building in front of him, Hope's Manor, a place where the eleates, the best of the best come to relax. Few people had such a talent to get in, and what was inside was Unknown to Adam, to be honest he never thought he'd ever see such a place with such a seemingly mundane talent as his own, but if you had an ultimate it was your right to go inside, and well, he was the ultimate craftsman, it was his right.  
"Adam?"  
Adam felt someone grasp his hand, he looked over beside him at Barbara, she had curly brown hair that was held out of her face in the back of her head by a flower barrett that matched her white flower print dress that was accessorized with a plain apron that almost displayed her talent as the Ultimate housekeeper, again a good talent but originally thought to be not noteworthy enough to be brought to such a place.  
"What?" Adam muttered, snapping back to reality.

Barb shook her head, chuckling softly.  
"I had asked if we're gonna head in?"

Adam looked back up at the manor in front of them.  
"I guess we should huh?" He smirked.

Barb started off towards the Mannor's door with Adam, she politely knocked on the large wooden door when they had reached it, and politely waited for a response.  
It didn't take long to get a response, the door opened and they were face to face with a Man in his mid forties.

"Oh, more ultimates. Who might you two be?"

The guy was blonde, his face slightly aged by time with blue eyes that looked tiredly back at the Ghost couple. He wore a red sweater with a white button down underneath that was paired with plain tan slacks with a book on birds tucked under his arm, hinting at his talent as the ultimate Bird watcher.

"Name's Adam, and this is my wife Barbara." Adam introduced them with a smile, offering a hand for the man to shake.

"Charles, but you can call me Chuck if you want. The pleasure's all mine." Chuck said as he accepted Adam's hand, giving a firm handshake. Adam's hand was ice cold and sent a shiver up Chuck's spine as he let go. "So, you're ghosts huh?"

"Yeah." Adam said with an awkward smirk. "Guess true talent never dies, yknow."

Chuck nodded,  
"Well you two aren't the only ones, got quite a few in here." He said, holding the door open for Adam and Barb to enter.

The main lounge was quite spacious, multiple couches and lounge chairs were positioned around a coffee table on the large rug that covered the dark hardwood. The walls of the lounge were decorated with an intricate wallpaper that was only broken up by a few paintings and a fireplace that was opposite to the couches and coffee table with two lounge chairs positioned on either side of the fireplace, above it was a mantel with a large mirror, the mirror seemed to be an odd addition since Adam would've put a painting or a picture of sorts there if it was him decorating the place.

"Taking in the place huh?" A rough voice awoke Adam from his thoughts.

"Uh, yeah, sorry, Never exactly been in a place like this before." Adam admitted.

The demon was a little shorter than Adam and looked a little more dead than him too. He had green hair, and a little facial scruff. He had a few ear piercings and wore dark eyeshadow. Clothing wise, He wore a crooked pinstripe shirt with a Black decorative harness of sorts over it and a stretchy black choker with green beads. With that he wore a black and white striped blazer and slacks, the blazor was worn off the shoulders, and the slacks were worn with chains on the belt loops. The outfit was topped off with chunky heeled boots and nailpolish.

Adam looked the Demon up and down,  
"I'm sorry if this seems rude, but have I seen you on TV?"

He chuckled with a nod,  
"Yeah, you probably did. I think I performed last new years or somethin, ultimate Performer y'know."

"Yeah you did! Lawrence Beetlejuice Shaggoth! You were performing with a little girl, is she your show partner or something?" Adam asked.

Lawrence Beamed,  
"Yeah, guess you could say that, just good BFFFFFS with a passion for the stage or whatever, Ultimate performer and the ultimate singer, we ruled the stage!" He exclaimed before Turning, calling to someone else. "Hey Half-pint C'mere a sec!"

A girl clothed in mostly black approach them, responding to Lawrence's call.  
Lydia was a little bit shorter than her demon Bff, she had a pale face that was decorated with dark lipstick, black smudged eyeshadow and eyeliner dragged down her face with two small decorative lines drawn on the bridge of her nose. Her hair was short and two toned, half black half green. She wore a mostly black dress that was adorned with small music note pins around the collar, and off-white buttons and lace on the front, the sleeves were decorated with black and white stripes and she wore striped stockings to match. Her boots were chunky and black, decorated with safety pins and Music notes like on her collar. Other than that she wore a few chains and spikes, and the blank and white stripes appeared more subtly on her skirt.

"Wazzup BJ?" She asked.

"Nothin’ just talkin to a guy with questions." Lawrence shrugged.

"Well, I wouldn't call them questions, just interested." Adam muttered. "So you two work together? How does that even work?"

"Well it's not just the two of us, my Dad is kinda forced to come around with us." Lyds said, pointing over her shoulder at a man who was talking furiously on the phone.

Charles had dark hair like his daughter, and a bushy beard; He wore a grey suit with a checkered shirt and black tie. He had a serious demeanor that matched his ultimate, seemingly pausing as he seemed to fiddle with his phone which had a clear phone case with a picture of his daughter in it, showing that despite first impressions his heart was in the right place, even if he was the Ultimate business man.  
This other Charles cursed at his phone mentioning something about horrible signal while a redhead seemed to be telling him to calm down.  
Delia was shorter than Charles and had red hair that was up in a weird top knot. With it she wore a short dress with long bell sleeves in a violet psychedelic pattern. She wore bangles and many other crystal accessories such as necklaces, other bracelets, and earrings. Her nails were painted a light pink and she had an engagement ring, signalling she and Charles were planning to get hitched. Her outfit was topped off with flats in the same psychedelic pattern as her dress. She was clearly a much more breezy go with the flow type unlike Charles, Perhaps she was the ultimate life coach given the advice and other things she said to Charles.

Adam Nodded,  
“Is he sorta like your Manager?” He asked.

"I guess that's what you can call it, even if it's Delia who gets more involved." The gothy teen pointed out.

"I see." Adam nodded as his eyes wandered around the room, seeing Barbara having started up conversation with Chuck.  
"I guess it's really no wonder how you got in then. I mean I didn't really think they'd let kids or teenagers in here if that makes sense."

"I guess, I mean they usually don't talk about their time here as much as the older celebs do." Lydia shrugged.

"They do seem to do more interviews so it would make sense." Adam reasoned, recalling the many interviews that had been televised in the past and even recently. 

"So what's your talent?" Lawrence piped up from being pretty much silent.

"Crafting, I'm jus a tinkerer, nothing big, or really important." Adam said.

"I mean, sure it my not be flashy, might not get you a whole stage show but it is interesting." The demon shrugged, catching the middle adged ghost slightly off guard.

"Really?" He asked

Lydia nodded,  
"Yeah, what kinda stuff have you made?" 

"I've kinda been focused on dioramas mostly, along with models, whittling, painting, maybe a little sculping here and there." Adam explained with a small smile "If I woulda known people would be so interested I woulda brought pictures yknow?" 

This brought a small chuckle out of the teen,  
"You should've, it'd be so cool to see stuff like that." 

"Not to mention there's a few crafty people around here aswell." Lawrence added.

"There are?" Adam quirked a brow.

"Yep, there's a sculptor, a designer, photographer, potter, heck even a guy that restores old junk." Lawrence said.

The dirty blonde nodded,  
"Wow, never would've thought so many artists would be brought here."

"Well it's a talent hangout, not jus stuck up celebs." Beej chuckled. 

Adam nodded,  
"I suppose I should really look around then."

"Yeah, well have fun with that, I mean it." Lawrence nodded as He and Lydia wandered off.

The ghostly craftsman looked around the room again, some people have left and others entered. One of which was another ghost that looked similar to Adam, Flannel and kakee clad, however his darker hair and jacket broke up the simmilairities.  
He opted to approach him, but as he got closer he could overhear his ramblings as he observed a painting.

"This is exquisite, gorgeous even, must be from the 1800s, in such good condition too, belongs in a museum really-"

"You really know alot about this kinda stuff huh?" Adam said quietly, catching the othe ghost offgaurd.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess I really have a knack for this stuff huh? Ultimate Antique enthusiast and all that." the guy said with an awkward chuckle before offering a hand,  
“I’m Adam, Adam M’clure. Pleasure to meet you.”

Adam took the other Adam’s hand and shook it,  
“Adam Maitland, pleasure’s all mine.”

“So how’d you get in here?” The antique enthusiast asked.

“No clue, I sorta jus craft.” Adam shrugged.

“Well I only restore old furniture, so believe me when I say I’m just as confused of how I managed to get here aswell.” Other Adam said as he looked back to the painting and then the rest of the room’s decor. “You’d think for such a place they’d be more modern.”

“Maybe it’s to make sure the older ultimate’s feel at home.” The middle aged ghost guessed.

“I mean it’d make sense but not like I’m complaining about vintage.” Other Adam said with a crooked smile.

“Yeah, not like I’m complaining either.” Adam chuckled. 

Other Adam smiled at him again before a soft sound of somebody clearing their throat could be heard.  
Both Adam’s looked down to see a shorter man Standing there, he had light violet skin and blonde hair parted down the middle with bangs hat barely stayed out of his face.  
He was clad in dark red and maroon, neat vest and slacks, along with a neat white buttondown and gloves with a light baby blue tie.

“Oh, Hello.” Other Adam greeted.

“Can I by any chance take your jacket?” The short man asked, his yellow eyes looking up expectantly and his many earrings clinking as his head moved.

“Oh, Yeah sure, here.” Other Adam took his corduroy Jacket off and handed it to him, to which he folded it neatly and heald it over his arm.

“So, who’re you?” Adam asked Poliely. “Are you an employee?”

“Nope, I’m Donald Juice, The Ultimate assistant, at your service.” Donny gave a quick and curt bow.

“Oh, well that’s nifty.” Adam muttered.

“Sure am, I’ll do anything anyone wants.” Donny said with a beaming grin.

“I see, Well, could you by any chance take my Jacket to my room, room 128-B?” Other Adam asked, a little unnerved by Donny’s existence and almost eager to get rid of him.

Donny gave another Bow,  
“Of Course.” 

The short man made his way towards the door at a curt yet handsome pace, opening a slightly ajar door only for a bucket of water to fall apon his head with a rather loud splash, the bucket staying stuck on his head for a moment before he managed to lift it off his head.  
Cackling could be heard above them, and as they looked up a violet demon with similar blonde hair cackled.  
He was clad in stripes, psychedelic magenta shirt, and heels. Many accessories dangled from his long frizzy mane of hair, such as butterfly clips, literal garbage, and worm on strings.

“That was very rude!” Barbara scolded as she moved to help Donny who insisted he was alright.

“C’mon! The loser was practically asking for it! Besides, I have a knack for jokes like this.” The demon cackled.  
“Well it wasn’t very funny BeetleJuice!” A little girl clad in red scolded him.

“C’mon Babes, Wasn’t it at least a lil funny?” Beetle jested as he lowered himself from hovering to elbow the little girl.

“No it wasn’t. It was Mean!” She scowled.

“Well at least it had showmanship, I’ll give it that.” A gravely western voice added.

The voice belonged to another Ghost that had entered, He wore a striped suit that resembled reels of film and sturdy black boots, he was currently removing a large dark coat which he placed on a hatstand by the door.

The room was silent until Adam found his voice,  
“You’re Betelguese Keaton.”

“I mean last time I checked I was.” Betelguese said as he sat down on an old couch.

“You’re the Ultimate Actor- Sorry, why am I acting like this? you’re not the first celebrity I’ve seen- Wait that was rude, sorry!” Adam stumbled over his words while Keet chuckled.

“Don’t worry about it, I get it alot.” Keet smirked, “We’re all ultimates, no need to get all flustered ‘n shit.”

“Right, right, Sorry again.” Adam said curtly as the light’s flickered, causing everyone to look up.  
“Circut box is prolly old.”

“You know a thing or two about that sorta thing don’t ya?” Keet said.

“Huh? Oh yeah, Ultimate craftsman afterall.” Adam smiled.

“Right, Yknow If I were still doing film I’d say we’d need people like you on set but y’know.” The older ghost shrugged.

“Yeah, Your studio got shut down . . . you uh, kinda git washed up there didn’t you?” Adam said with an awkward chuckle.

Keet nodded with a chuckle,  
“Eh, It happens, I’m past my prime anyway, not like anyone would wanna see me in film anymore anyway.”

“I dunno, I thought you were really cool in your golden age-” 

"Yeah but that was a golden age." The actor muttered as he glanced up at the still flickering lights.

"Right, Right." Adam muttered as he looked around.

"So it's not jus cell service, it's the fusebox too." Charles scowled as he pocketed his phone.

"Perhaps I could go check it?" Chuck offered.

"I mean if you're going to check, I'm gonna come too." Adam said matter of factly.

Chuck nodded,  
"Right, it should be somewhere in the cellar."

The lights kept up their flickering before seemingly giving out and plunged the group into darkness. There were a few noises of shock and a shriek from somebody else.

"Calm yer tits it'll be fine! The lights are jus bein' a bitch." Keet could be heard lecturing someone in the pitch darkness.

Meanwhile a flashlight flicked on and illuminated some of the room.  
The flashlight was held by the same little girl who lectured the violet prankster Demon before,  
"Does stuff like this usually happen?" She asked as she looked around.

"Not in my time of being here." Chuck murmured.

"M-maybe we should split up, this is kinda fishy and I really don't wanna get caught up in anything, or for anyone to get hurt.” Other Adam said nervously.

“I’ve starred in alot of horror movies and that’s exactly the opposite of what we wanna do.” Keet said as he stood up.

“Well maybe we should, this can’t be everyone and if something is really going on here somebody should find the others while Me and Adam look at the circut box.” Adam said with a shrug.  
“And I’ll come along too!” The girl with the flashlight approached, she wore a red spiderweb dress and black buttondown, along with a very cute bat backpack. She had a pale face and dark hair styled like it had been put in a blender.

“Wha- Are you sure?” Other Adam asked.

“Uh-Huh! I’m the ultimate Adventurer! This kinda thing is in my bones!” She grinned before sticking out her hand to shake. “I’m Lydia, But you can call me Lyds Lyddie, Lya, or whatever.” 

“R-right, I’m Adam, and that’s well . . . Adam.” Other Adam said as he shook Lyddie's hand politely.

"You said the fusebox was in the basement, right?" Adam said as he looked to Chuck.

“Should be, While you three are down there I’m gonna see about finding my daughter and Delia.” Chuck said.

“Four of us! I’m comin too, Wherever Babes goes i follow.” Beetle, the violet trickster Demon piped up.

Adam Gave a sigh,  
“Right, well good luck with that-”

“You Comin’ Loser?” Beetle Interrupted as he, Lyddie, and Other Adam stood waiting for him by a hallway entrance.

“Coming.” Adam said as he quickly joined the group. 

The hallway ahead of them was dark as they went forward, what would’ve been breathtakingly gorgeous decor was overshadowed by the darkness and sinister shadows that made the place look more like a haunted mansion, but with the amount of ghosts currently taking residence it mineaswell be.

“Cellar should be right ahead, I think, Take a left and you can’t miss the door.” Beetle muttered. “This ain’t my first rodeo trying to find the thing.”

“Why would you need to know where the fusebox is?” Adam asked.

“Ultimate prankster, Duh. You’d be surprised how much fun you can have with an afternoon and the ability to cut off the lights and power of any room.” Beetle Snickered.

“Cut the lights and power- Wait how do we know you weren’t the one messing around with the lights!?” Other Adam exclaimed.

“Because I was in the room with you dummies when the power was cut.” He shrugged. “I may have infinite power but using it just to play with lights is pure laziness.”

“So what do you use your power for if I may ask.” Adam asked.

“Oh, Like this.” Beetle said as he pulled a bucket of water like the one Donny was doused with out of nowhere, then proceeded to pull rubber bugs, rubber chicken, worms on strings, joybuzzers, sticky hands and practically anything else you could find in a practical joke gift shop.

“Right, Right.” The middleaged craftsman muttered, glancing back at the trail of stuff The violet Demon Left behind.

“Whelp, here we are.” Other Adam said as the four of them stood at the doorway that lead down to the Cellar.

“Let’s get ourselves some power running through this place.”


	2. Chapter two: A Game of Dispair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to go ary once the Fusebox is fixxed, Adam goes off to find the other occupants of the mansion.

“Jus get that to stay put, tighten that- Could I get a screwdriver? A really small one?” Adam asked as he glanced over to Beetle.

“Here.” The Demon dropped a comically small screwdriver into the craftsman’s outstretched hand, which prompted Lyddie to giggle as she heald the flashlight. 

Adam Smirked but really didn’t want to,  
“C’mon, you want power or not?” He asked jokingly.

This brought out a chuckle from the violet demon as he passed over a proper screwdriver,  
“Fine, fine, But it was at least a little funny, right?”

“Very Hysterical.” Adam said as he tightened the last screw, causing the lights to flicker on.

“Solid.” Other Adam said as he helped Adam to his feet. Watching the lights illuminate the clutter surrounding them.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t say that was half-bad.” Adam said as he looked around.

**“A- HEM, Testing, Testing, ONE TWO AND THREE!”**

“What in the-” The group of four whipped around to look at a Busted Television that hummed to life.

 **“Now that I have Everyone’s attention, I’d recommend you all make your way to the Lounge and foyer, Don’t keep the owner of the Manor waiting.”** The TV that had come to life showed an odd bug of sorts, yet cartoony, comical almost if it weren’t for it’s unsettlingly mechanical voice and movements.

“What the- _Owner of the Manor?_ That’s a Bug.” Other Adam said.

“This is creepy to the max, and not the kinda creepy I like.” Lyddie said as Beetle Already started towards the staircase. 

“We should find the others, maybe it’s just this one, may just be a big joke.” Adam said as he followed the violet demon’s movements towards the stairs. And soon found himself and the others at the top.

“If it’s a joke, it’s not funny.” Beetle said as he retreated further down the hall.

“Hey Wait up!” Lyddie said as she chased after the demon.

Adam blinked as the trickster retreated with his adventuring comrade,  
“O-kaay.” he said quietly.

_“There you assholes are!”_

Both of the Adams looked up as Lawrence approached the performer panting as he was outta breath from presumably sprinting to their location

“Whoa, you okay?” Other adam asked the Demon.

“Not a chance, Did you guys see!? There was that damn Bug on the TV! And that’s not the worst bit! C’MON!” Lawrence grabbed bot of their hands as he sprinted down the hall from which they came, sprinting past the practical joke junk that still left a trail from the violet demon’s trail.

By the time they reached the main longe and foyer many of the previous occupants had clearly ran despite the instructions on in the bug’s broadcast. However that was the least of the concern.

“THE DOOR!” Adam exclaimed to nobody in particular as he ran to the locked barred and chained exit. 

“What happened to everyone else?” Other Adam asked.

“They either ran off to try and find a way out or look for their folks.” Barbara said as she entered from a branching off hallway.

“Barbara! _Thank god you’re okay._ ” Adam exclaimed as he neglected the door and wrapped his arms around her, which she almost immediately sunk into.

“I thought that thing might’ve locked you down there or something.” Barbara admitted before pulling away. “We should probably find the others.” 

"Yeah, probably should, we were told to come here after all." Adam murmured.

"Yeah, might wanna do that." Keet shrugged as he came down the stairs.

"Yeah, you gonna come along Adam? . . . Adam?" Adam looked around the room.

"Jus walked past me on my way down, I guess he was also after the others." Keet said. 

"Oh, so do you know where everyone else is?" The Craftsman asked.

The actor nodded  
"Yeah, they're pretty scattered but I ran into quite a few on my way back down. I'm guessin you wanna round em all up to see what that damn bug was on about." 

"Yeah, I do.” 

There was a brief silence before Keet sighed,  
“Whelp, cmon then.” He muttered as he made his way up the stairs again for the other three to follow him.

The staircase was ornate and carpeted, the twisting polished railing was smooth under Adam’s hand as he ascended to the next floor which was seemingly one of many as the staircase only seemed to spiral upwards. However the next floor was blocked off by a metal cage like shutter you’d see at a closed mall, How something like that got into a manor was beyond Adam as it definitely seemed like a new installation

“C’mon! Try Busting through it! You’ve broken harder stuff than this!” A shorter Ginger lady encouraged a skeleton who seemed apprehensive.

“Thiz seemz a little brash don’t you think?” The Skeleguy spoke with a heavy french accent.

“C’mon Jaq! You’re built for this stuff! You’re the ultimate Athlete for goodness sake!” The Ginger lady egged on.

 **“NOW I WOULDN'T DO THAT IF I WERE YOU!”** The harsh mechanical voice boomed from a speaker somewhere. **“Now, I recall asking you freeloaders to go to the main lounge and Foyer, GET A MOVE ON!”**

“ _Shoot!_ Stupid Bug has to ruin not only our time but our plans, SCREW EM!” The Lady scowled.

“And what was the plan Exactly?” Adam asked.

“To find a way outta here, _duh_.” The lady turned around to reveal her many eyes as she wrung her four hands in an annoyed Manner. Her orange hair was cut short and wavy while a neat tophat sat upon it. She was dressed neatly in a dark purple blouse, vest, skirt and nylons. 

“Say, aren’t you the guy who went to check the fusebox, Addy- Albam- Alabama?”

“It’s Adam.” Adam Said. “Who’re you guys?”

“Oh, how silly of me, I was always awful at names, especially ones I hear in passing.” The Many eyed Lady chuckled before pointing to herself and the Skeleton she was motivating.  
“I’m Ginger, the ultimate Dancer, This is Jaq, as you probably overheard.” 

“Oh I’ve heard of you! you guest starred in quite a few things, haven’t you?” Barbara said, eyes shining.

“Yep! Plus i even help behind the scenes with choreography, But I’m sure I’ll be able to tell you all about that later, even if ya already know most of it." Ginger smiled.

"But that all depends on what happens with that Bug that's ordering us around." Lawrence pointed out.

A sigh was hear from the skeleton,

"Hopefully nothing too horrible comez out of thiz." 

“It shouldn’t be that bad, _Anywho_ , Guess We’ll see you around, oughtta see what the bug wants.” Ginger shrugged as she moved down the staircase with Jaq in tow.

“We should be down there in a few minutes.” Barbara called back to them as the rest of the group advanced forward. The four of them continued forward, Adam kept looking around, there was an odd Lack of artwork, leaving the walls plain and bare. It was strange as you could clearly see which parts of the wallpaper were faded with age, it highlighted the odd few spots where paintings or pictures used to be.

An obnoxious Hum filled the hall, causing them to pause before continuing forward, the group paused at the sound, Causing Lawrence to mutter a quiet “the hell?” Before they continued forward and came across a man clothed in black sitting criss cross on a narrow Hallway table, placed in front of two pulled back curtains where a grand portrait probably used to be.

“Hey Numb-Nuts! What’re you doin?” Lawrence called as they approached causing the man to hum louder.

As the group got closer they could see the man appeared to be of Malaysian descent, His straight black hair was quaffed neatly and wore a white scarf of sorts that stood out against his dark attire of slacks, turtleneck, and blazer.

Keet poked the man only for him to give an even louder hum,  
“Is he . . . _Fake meditating?_ ” 

“I guess.” Adam Muttered

“Weirdo.” Lawrence muttered.

“I’ll have you know, It’s called: _‘soul searching and reconnecting to the universe’_ thank you very much.” The man suddenly spoke and crossed his arms with a snooty air of bitterness.

“Well, _Excuse me_ , then.” Keet muttered as Lawrence rolled his eyes.

There was a stiff silence until Adam Spoke,  
“So what’s your name?”

“I’m Otho, I suppose you could consider me a spiritual guide.” He answered.

“So like a guru or some shit?” The Actor questioned with a cocked brow.

“Yes, Exactly like That!” Guru Otho said with a grin, losing most of his bitterness he had before.

“That’s uh, interesting, Ultimate Guru, sure is something.” Barbara said with a tight smile. “So, other than your spiritual searching, what’re you still doing up here, Like, did you hear about the bug?” 

“Yes, I suppose some spirits let me in on the existence of that insect and what he wants.” Guru Otho said as he got off the hallway table.

“Are you sure it’s not that you Heard the thing bitching over the intercom 5 minutes again?” Keet asked with a raised brow.

“You doubt my connections?” The guru pointed an accusing finger.

“I mean, you’re literally talking to a bunch of dead people so why don’t ya put 2 and 2 together?” Lawrence challenged  
.  
“I shall not take this Slander! If anyone wishes to talk to me seriously, I’ll be in the foyer. And not just because the Bug told me too!” He said as he started down the hallway.

“O . . . kay then?” Barbara said quietly.

“He’s quite a character.” Adam muttered as he shook his head.

“He’s a complete glitterdick.” Lawrence scoffed.

“An whole hipster.” Keet shook his head.

Adam gave a sigh,  
“Anyway.”

“Yeah, we should keep looking.” Lawrence shrugged.

“Any clue where Adam said he was going when he passed you?” Adam asked, turning to Keet.

“The nerd was obvs looking for the others but he mentioned his wife and something about pottery, so do with that what you will.” Keet shrugged 

“Both of them could be in the studio, I went poking around there before, hopefully some of our missing peeps are jus hanging around there.” Lawrence said.

“Well, let’s get a move on then.” Barbara said as she started down the hallway with the others following close behind.

The hallways were still bland as ever with their still bizarre lack of artwork or decoration. However the further they descended, voices could be heard, and oddly enough that was all it took for the atmosphere to feel only a little bit warmer.  
The chatter although somewhat frantic, still seemed friendly, and welcoming given the silence that had once accompanied them. All it took was a turn of a corner to see the room that was before mentioned.

Upon entering the studio they were greeted by the scent of clay, paint, and tacky glue. The interior was a stark difference to the hallways the four had left behind; it was a bright room with white walls and plain shelves filled with art supplies, the room was bright and cheery, and so far was the only room with artwork hung on the walls, granted they were abstract monstrosities that you’d get charged 40 dollars at Ikea for, but were still yet again a rather stark contrast to the dingey hallways.

Inside there were four people, Other Adam, A blonde, a redhead, and a husky black haired man.  
Other Adam and the blonde were conversing while The redhead was hard at work on some abstract sculpture while the man offered unhelpful critique.  
The craftsman wrinkled his nose as he observed the redheads abstract work, unknowingly accidentally moving closer to her.

“I’m sorry, but can I help you?” The redhead asked Adam in a rather unpleasant tone.

“What? Oh, sorry about that. It’s just, I haven’t exactly seen anything like that before.” Adam said quietly. 

_“Well?”_ the black haired man said

“Well what?” 

“Thoughts?” The redhead asked impatiently.

“Well it’s . . . It sure is something, Extremely interesting to look at.” Adam said, trying to appear polite.

Thankfully his response brought a smile to the redhead’s face,  
“Perfect! Now tell me, Does it invoke some _emotion?_ ” she asked.

“It uh, Well it gives a feeling of something- really grand.” Adam said, still trying to desperately string enough words together.

The redhead gave an excited squeal as she clapped her hands quickly before clasping them together,  
_“Perfect! Perfect! Perfect!”_ She beamed at the still moist clay.

“It amazes me how you underestimate your talent.” The man crossed his arms over his pressed black suit.

“So, I’m assuming you're the ultimate artist then?” Adam said with an awkward chuckle as he watched the Redhead Admire her work.

 _“Sculptor.”_ She corrected as she turned to him, “Ultimate sculptor, Delia Deetz, But Sometimes I prefer Del.” She said as she offered a clay covered hand to shake.

Adam Shook it with a smile.  
“Adam Maitland, Ultimate Craftsman.” He introduced himself before letting go of her hand and offering his to the man behind her.

“And you are?”

“Otho Shadix, Ultimate Designer.” Otho said, looking down at Adam’s now clay covered hand with disgust.

Adam awkwardly put his hand away with a nod.  
“Right, Well, pleasure to meet you.”

“Wish I could say the same.” Otho said flatly.

Adam swallowed stiffly as he moved away only to bump into Keet.  
“Damn, what an Asshole.” The actor muttered under his breath.

“Well, He sure is . . . Unpleasant.” Adam said hesitantly. “Asshole is a strong word.”

“That’s why I’m using it Crafty-pants.” Keet shrugged.

Adam leaned against the wall with a huff, annoyed by the nickname coined and the utter disrespect given by the Designer. Did he really deserve to be here? I mean sure he had a neat talent and Lawrence and Lydia sure hyped em up about it, but next to these people he was nothing, absolutely nothing-

“You must be the other Adam, Right?” 

Adam looked up and blinked at the blonde that had approached,  
“Huh?”

“The Other Adam, that My husband told me he met.” The blonde clarified.

Adam blinked,  
“Oh, yeah, I’m Adam Maitland.” He offered a hand.

“Barbara Mcclure, but Barb or Barbie’s fine.” Other Barb said.

“Pleasure to Meet you, Ultimate-” 

“Potter, I do pottery and ceramics.” Other Barb filled in. “And you?”

“Ultimate Craftsman.” Adam said.

Other Barb nodded,  
“Oh that’s interesting, Lot’s of grey area there.” 

_“Grey Area?”_

“Yeah, normally with an artistic ultimate talent we’re bound to one medium, but You’re just a craftsman, alot more opportunity and wiggle room.” She explained.

“Do you not like pottery?” Adam asked.

“Well . . .” Other Barb shrugged, “Sometimes I enjoy it, but other times, I kinda wish I could Sculpt like her, As eccentric and rude and abstract as she is.”  
Adam considered her words,

“Well, It’s not too late to learn something new.”

“I suppose so, but . . . _Well, yknow_.” Other Barb said with a shrug.

“Yeah I suppose I get that.” Adam muttered, understanding her feelings exactly.

“DELIA!? Oh there you are! And here . . . Here Everyone is.” Chuck Entered the room with a gothic teenager as he gave an uneasy chuckle.

“What’s this about?” Del asked as she moved to converse with her husband, the Gothic Teen seemingly abandoned on the side as they talked, still stood in the doorway.  
The teenager was short for age as she looked 16-17, She wore lose black clothing with shawl and sunhat, A Camera was slung around her neck, and her pale face and spikey bangs faced the ground.  
Adam whatced her for a second before choosing to speak.

“Hey.”

There was no answer.

“Are they your parents?” Adam asked, tilting his head in the direction of Del and Chuck.

“Dad and Step-Mom.” She informed, practically spitting out the final word.

Adam nodded, He could recall not getting along with his step father, so he understood the bitterness,  
“What’s your name?” he asked.

“Lydia Deetz.” Lyds answered.

“What’s your Talent?” 

“Photography” She said coldly.

Adam nodded, keeping his demenor warm despite the bitterness he received.  
“Ultimate photographer, That’s interesting. I’m Adam, Can I see some of your pictures?” 

There was a curt headshake at the Question as Lydia Gripped her Camera.

“Okay, I get it, you’re a lil shy.” Adam said as he looked back at Del and Chuck who’s conversation was getting animated.

 **“JEEZ-US! YOU LOSERS ARE REALLY TAKING YOUR GODDAMN TIME! C’MON GET YOUR ASSES MOVING BEFORE I CAUSE ANOTHER BLACKOUT!”** A harsh voice came over hidden speakers again.  
Everyone in the room got the message and left with haste, Adam found himself caught up in the crowd as they all made their way downstairs and entered the main foyer where they met up with the other ultimates.  
So much talent was in one room, and the blend of the living and dead created a stark contrast between the undying talent and the ones who had simply dedicated their lives to their craft.  
Adam was caught up in the sights of the many people around him before his thoughts and the chatter of the crowd was interrupted.

 **“WELL THEN! NOW THAT WE’RE AlL HERE WE SHOULD GET ON WITH IT THEN!”** The harshly mechanical voice rang out as the bug revealed itself to be sat on the mantel of the fireplace, It had to be no taller than a mans arm was long, It’s two toned appearance of half green, half tacky pinstripes gave a heir of something odd. It clasped it’s for lil grubby hands together as it’s bent antenna twitched pensively.

Murmuring understandably broke out among the crowd,  
“The Hell is that thing?”

“Is that really the owner of the manor?” Lyds cocked an unamused brow

“I doubt a fuckin build-a-bear spliced sience fair reject can really own anything.” Keet crossed his arms

“Don’t be rude!” Donny criticized

“Thiz better not be one of your jokez.” The skeleton narrowed his eye sockets at a shorter violet demon,

“It’s not!”

 **“NOW NOW, LET’S NOT GET TOO JUDGEMENTAL! AFTERALL YOU’RE GONNA NEED TO GET USED TO SEEIN THIS MUG!”** The Bug said.

“What do you mean, ‘have to put up with it? Cause I sure as hell won’t be.” Del Scowled.

 **“OH YOU WILL BE! CAUSE I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT! YOU’RE NEVER LEAVING!!!!”**

“WHAT!?”

“Listen here shrimp! There is no way in hell I’m gonna spend my whole afterlife here of all places!” Keet Exclaimed.

“YEAH! What gives! I’m not staying here of all places Forever!” Ginger joined in on the protest.

 **“Well I suppose there is one thing that you could do to leave.”** The bug said thoughtfully.

The crowd waited with baited breath and anticipation.

 **“The way to get outta this fine manor is: TO KILL ONE OF YOUR FELLOW COMRADES!”**

The shock was chilling as Adam Looked around,  
Kill one of their fellow ultimates? But why? What for? This had to be a sick joke.

However a quick glance at the ultimate prankster proved that theory wrong as the violet demon too looked terrified.  
Lyddie paled,  
“W-what? K-kill?”

“You’re joking right?” 

The performer gripped his green transitioning to purple locks  
“This is fucked, so so fucked.”

“I-I don’t wanna kill anyone!” Other Adam whimpered

“You sick bastard!”

“I ain’t killin’ anyone! You can’t force it!”

 **“I must say I anticipated there’d be some resistance, SO LUCKY YOU GUYS! I CREATED A MOTIVE TO FEED THAT BURNING FIRE!”** The bug announced with a proud look on his face. 

Guru Otho bliked,  
“Motivation?”

Lydia looked up,  
“Doesn’t that almost defeat the point of this whole killing thing?” 

“Wait! Wait! QUESTION! I Gotta Question!” A familiar violet, red fingertiped hand waved over the crowd.

 **“Waddya want Shrimp!?”**

“So let’s say somebody does Kill somebody, they leave the manor, but what happens to the rest of us? Do we just stay here till we all kill someone?” The prankster questioned.

 **“Well! That’s why we have the TRIALS!”** the Bug exclaimed. 

_“Trials?”_ Adam muttered.

 **You may have to kill some poor sonofbitch to get outta here! But that’s the easy part, After that’s over and done with you gotta not get caught! After every murder the survivors will have to gathe evidence and present it in a trial and by vote we’ll decide who done it! Get it right and Good for you! The survivors progress and the Culprit get’s what’s comin to em! But choose the wrong one and it’s game over for all of you while murder man runs home free!”** The Bug explained with a snicker to a horrified crowd of ultimates.  
**“Anything else?”**

There was the very meek hand of the Dancer that was raised.  
“B-but Why? _Who even Are you?_ ”

The bug giggled before looking out to the crowd,  
**“I’m Betelkuma, the owner of this manor! You shouldn’t worry yourself with the fine details of my motivations behind the game, you should only be worried that you’re participating.”**

“But there is a motive we need to know! What’s _OUR_ motivation to kill anyone!?” Other Barb Exclaimed.

Betelkuma pulled out a basket of sealed envelopes,  
**“Easy, societal pressure! In each one of these here envelopes is one of each one of your dirty lil secrets, if you don’t kill someone soon, well, consider your secret known.”**

“That’s childish.” Adam murmured as he looked around, he was an honest guy and anything that was probably in those envelopes was probably something he had admitted to forever ago, and Barbara was the same way.

However as the craftsman looked around the room he could see the many ultimates looked a little uneasy, many looked even terrified at the prospect.  
What could they had done to looked horrified for something as simple as a secret let out? But given many of their positions you kinda had to wonder, how many horrible things could they have done to claw their way to the top, to be an ultimate?

 **“Well anyway I think that’s more than enough emotional teardowns for one Evening.”** Betelkuma said turning away only to quickly turn back around.  
**“Before it slips me, It may be a good idea to mention that you now function under a curfew! ANYONE CAUGHT OUTSIDE THE HOURS OF 8AM - 9PM CAN CONSIDER THEMSELVES DEAD ALREADY!”**

Quite a few flinched at that as the Betelkuma jumped to the floor and turned to the now freshly lit fireplace,  
**“Well, better get going, only 12 minutes until your killer bait!”** He said cheerily.

“Wait! You Can’t just-” Adam ran towards the Bug only for the slimy insect to walk directly into the flames and disappear.

“This is such foolishness, what are we 12?” Otho said, the designer crossed his arms as Lyddie elbowed him. 

_“Some of us are.”_

“Well, we ought to get going then, 11 minutes left, shouldn’t dawdle!” Donny said as he clasped his gloved hands together and strided towards the staircase.

“Wait a minute! You’re okay with this crap!?” Other Barbara.

“Well as far as I am concerned I shouldn’t be, I have no secrets.” The Ultimate Assistant beamed, however it came off more threatening than what was probably intended.

“After all, it’s best to cooperate with our captor for the time being, or at least till we figure out something to be put in place.” He informed cheerily before continuing further up the staircase until he couldn’t be seen, unsurprisingly others soon followed and Slowly more and more ultimates trickled out of the foyer.

“Well, this will certainly be a night.” Barbara said unsurely as she folded her arms. 

“Yeah, it will. But we shouldn’t worry about it any more than we have to.” Adam said as he placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her close, 

“We don’t know that, we could still be killed to help keep somebody else's secret under wraps.” Barbara pointed out, “Either way we’re dead meat.”

Adam found himself with no rebuttal, there wasn’t much that could be said, that was the fact and bitter truth, nothing could be done to protect either of them.  
“Well, About that, all of _That.”_

The couple looked up to see Guru Otho had remained in the room.  
“What about it Otho?” Adam asked. “Same boat?”

“Not exactly.” Guru Otho said with a cautious tone.

“You see, Adam, The spirits told me some things, and they informed me that I may be in danger, and well . . .” He paused before he swallowed stiffly.

“So . . . are you asking to room with us?” Adam asked.

“Well . . . no, I was wondering if we could switch? The spirits told me it would keep both of us safe. I mean, I-” Guru Otho said before pausing again blinking a few times,  
“M-me and the spirits don’t wish to die.”

Adam Blinked at him, this could get him and Barb killed easily, but he really couldn’t say No to something like this, Not with Guru Otho’s worry, he couldn’t just leave him to devolve into worry.  
“Okay, we’ll switch.” He finally said.

“R-really?” The supposed Guru asked.

“Yeah, here.” Adam passed over his keys, “Give you ours if you give us yours.”

“Right, of course.” He forked over his key as he accepted their’s. “I really can’t thank you enough.”

“Then don’t. Curfews gonna be up in 11 and you’ll be first if you don’t get going.” Barbara Cut in as Guru Otho nodded.

“Of course, See you at sunrise I suppose.” He said as he started off towards the staircase.

“Yeah, Goodnight.”Adam said before glancing down at his key to take in the room number that was engraved.

“ _This is suicide, Adam.”_ Barbara informed him.

“I know,” He said, “So, _So be it.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let The Killing Game Commence!  
> 19 players remaining
> 
> \--  
> So Yeah, Welcome to my killing game, Hope nobody has a favorite character from any Beetlejuice media because they will most likely DIE!  
> That being said if any hate comes up on this fic because I killed off somebody's favorite character I will not be happy, because you read the tags you know the premise, you walked into this knowing characters would die so I shouldn't hear any hate.  
> That being said I hope you enjoy this killing game and all it may offer in the absolute Wildness later on. :)


End file.
